Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. GPS receivers often acquire and track a carrier signal under weak signal conditions using a temperature-compensated clock. To meet stringent reference clock accuracy requirements across a wide temperature range, discrete clock references such as temperature-compensated crystal oscillators or voltage-controlled temperature-compensated crystal oscillators, are commonly used. However, such discrete solutions for acquiring and maintaining an accurate GPS signal acquisition are very costly.